


Simply by Chance

by jadixrose



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Coffee, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadixrose/pseuds/jadixrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply by Chance

Zach flinched when the car door thumped loudly closed, disturbing the quiet LA neighborhood.

He kept his head down and briskly walked away along the concrete pavement, clicking the lock button over his shoulder. He sighed, and readjusted the heavy duffle bag over his right shoulder. He felt off. His internal compass just seemed utterly turned around and off course this morning. Groggily, he tried to muddle through the reason why as he walked. His feet thudded against the concrete sidewalk, and his course took him towards a quaint, blue house.

Oh, right. He thought to himself, grumpily stomping up the steps. It’s too fucking early to be alive in this hellhole of a city. On any other normal Wednesday morning, he would still be asleep right now. But because of a sudden appointment, he’d had to reschedule his session with his trainer, and the only available time was much earlier than he was used to. Which wasn't really all that awful, but his alarm never went off, and he was forced to rush out of the house without his daily source of caffeine in order to make it on time. Coffee was not a joke to Zach. Being the incredible hipster self that he was, he had the best, most expensive gourmet coffee he could find stocked up in his cupboard. Others might laugh and say it's ridiculous, but to Zach coffee was the nectar of the gods.

Coffee. Was. Necessary. For. Life.

It was this thought that influenced what he did next. He yanked open the front door, and barreled into the house, tripping over shoes as he yelled his demands with what he hoped was suave authority. “MARK I NEED CAFFEINE ASAP. BUT I HAVE TO PISS SO HAVE IT READY WHEN I GET OUT.” and stomped off into the bathroom, hearing a faint “Fuck off.” drift out from the kitchen.

He sighed when he entered the bathroom and saw the toilet paper wasn't on the role, sneering in disgust at the toothpaste smeared all over the sink. Gracefully, he turned his head and ignored it, resisting the urge to shout an insult across the house. Instead he whistled Smoke On The Water loudly while he relieved himself. He finished up quickly, and started singing it quietly under his breath as he washed his hands.  
Over his music making he could faintly hear Mark talking in the kitchen, and a barely audible voice he didn't recognize chuckled quietly back at him. 

He finished washing, and looked around for a towel. The towel ring on the right of the sink was empty and he huffed in annoyance. Typical uncultured swine. He turned a critical eye to the rest of the bathroom, until he saw one sitting on top of the toilet lid. Sucking in a breath of victory, he quickly lunged for the towel...and promptly knocked over the soap, spilling it everywhere.

He spent a moment silently staring at the colossal mess that now littered the floor in front of him.  
He breathed in deeply, filling his lungs to the max. Then let it out. Breathed in, and then- “UGH WHAT THE FUCK. WHY ME. WHYYYYY.”

Wow. Alright. That was all he needed, a nice yelling sesh to get everything out of his system. He breathed deeply a few more times, resisting the urge to scream again. After a few more moments of glaring angrily at the mess, he noticed that the drone of conversation from the other room had stopped completely. Mentally swearing, he shouted a quick reassurance. “Hahahaha everything’s fine! No need to worry, I’m not pregnant or anything, phew what a relief! My mom would've KILLED me!” After a tense moment of an even more deafening silence, a demented cackling sprouted up from right outside the bathroom door. The pleasant sound tugged a grin from Zachs lips against his will.

A cheerful, unknown voice sounded from directly outside. “Hey, I made some coffee earlier, and I've got an extra cup here for you. I’ll leave it on the coffee table in the living room.” Zach continued humming to show his agreement. There was a clack from a cup being set down, and then the scuff of shoes walking away.

Zach sighed, turning back to stare down on the mess at his feet. After a second of rethinking his life choices, he stooped over and quickly cleaned it all up, disposing it into the trash bin by the toilet.  
When he finally walked out he could still hear Mark and the mysterious voice chatting quietly in the kitchen. He looked around until he spotted the blue mug on the coffee table, and scooped it up, reverently holding it to his chest as he inhaled the delicious scent. “Hey Mark,” he called without entering the room, unwilling to barge into the conversation. “I need to borrow some shorts. Can I use a pair of yours?” He waited until he heard a gruff “Yeah, sure.” and then quickly took off for the other room.

After wading through piles of dirty t shirts and jeans, he finally reached the right dresser and dug out a pair of shorts from the very bottom. He sniffed them, deemed them acceptable and then started to strip. But before he could begin to pull anything on, there was a noise from the door. He stiffened and a voice, stuttering in embarrassment, came from the doorway. “Oh, sorry, I was gunna use the shower, but uhm uh, sorry!” Zach whirled around in time to glance the back of a retreating figure before it disappeared from sight.

He looked at the open door that he’d forgotten to close and blushed, realizing that a complete stranger had just seen his bare back side. He quickly yanked on his clothes, cheeks still burning, and finally took his first sip of the coffee in his hands, determined to calm his jittery nerves. His entire body froze when the first sip ran down his throat. It tasted like...no, there wasn't anything he could compare it to. This was best coffee he’d ever tasted! Greedily, he gulped down more, torn between mass consumption and savoring the taste.

The cup was quickly drained, and Zach was left staring at the empty bottom in amazement. He speedily came to the logical decision that he needed more.  
With barely constrained haste he rushed out of the room and practically ran to the kitchen. He skidded to a stop across the tile when he got inside, and looked at his trainer Mark with wide eyes. “Coffee. More. NOW.” At this point in their relationship, Mark was used to Zachs abrupt demands and just waved him towards the coffee pot.

Zach rushed over, grabbing the still warm handle and drained it into his mug. He threw his head back and took a big gulp, ready to savor the delicious flavor...just to spit it out into the sink in disgust. He turned to glare at Mark, dumping the rest of it down the drain. "What the fuck?" They stood like that for a minute, Zach alternating between glaring at Mark and gazing into the empty mug with sorrow. Finally Mark spoke from where he was leaning casually against the counter. “Chris brought the stuff you had. But he gave you the rest of it, it’s gone. Sorry man.” Zach sighed, part in aggravation and part in even more aggravation, before setting down his mug.

“It’s fine. Let’s just get this workout over with.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Twenty minutes into the workout, Zach heard a voice wafting from the bathroom. He cocked his head, trying to listen over his and Marks panting. He grinned when the familiar words from earlier washed over him. He took a chance on wasting precious breath and belted out a duet with the other voice. “SMOOOOKE ON THE WAAATEEEER. FIRE IN THE SKYYY.” But before he could continue, Mark smacked his ear, yelling at him for getting distracted and Zach turned his focus to the routine. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed when he heard the front door click shut without a word as a goodbye.


End file.
